


Lessons in Robotics

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tinkers, Clint asks questions. Drabble. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Robotics

                “ _Sir, Miss Potts is on the intercom.  She would like me to remind you that you have a consultation with Agent Coulson in two hours_.”

                “Thanks, Jarvis.  Tell Pepper I’ve been informed.”

                Clint watched as Tony went right back to his tinkering, taking apart (or putting together….Clint could never really tell) whatever piece of tech he was working on.

                “…..how exactly does Jarvis work?”

                Tony looked up.  “…..what do you mean?”

                “Well, he’s not like all your other robots, is he.  He’s A.I, right?  He thinks on his own, problem solves for you….even has a bit of your attitude problem.  How did you do that?”

                “Oh.”  Tony set aside his tools.  “It really wasn’t all that hard.”  He launched into an explanation, gesturing wildly in that way that Clint loved.

                About ten minutes later, he finished, pausing, looking at Clint.  “……you see?”

                “……honestly?”

                Tony nodded.

                “……I think I lost you after the bit about the computer.”

                Tony stared.  “…….there were a lot of bits about computers.”

                “……..yeah.  Well, I lost you after one of them.”

                Tony just looked at Clint, but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.  He shook his head, amused.

                “Shut up.”

                “I didn’t say anything!”

                “No, but you were thinking it.”

                “Actually….”  Tony rose from where he’d been crouched over his tools, moving over to Clint, straddling him and sitting down in his lap, arms slipping over his shoulders and around his neck.  “……I was thinking about how much I love you.”

                Clint smiled.  “Oh, yeah?”

                “Yeah.”  Tony smiled.  “….that easier to understand than all the computer mumbo jumbo?”

                “Hmm.”  Clint kissed him.  “Yeah.”  The smile in his eyes took on a slightly darker, heated edge.  “…..but I still wouldn’t object to a demonstration.”

                “Oh?”  Tony ran his fingers through Clint’s soft hair and kissed him, smiling.  “……I think that can be arranged.”

 

**~fin~**


End file.
